


A Day In The Im’s Home

by Lim_jaebeomie



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jinyoung | JY, Im Yugyeom | YG, M/M, Married Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Parents Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_jaebeomie/pseuds/Lim_jaebeomie
Summary: Already clear what is about in the title🤪.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 12





	A Day In The Im’s Home

Jinyoung wakes up to his son crying since he is now 1 year old and has his first tooth, which made it difficult for him and Jaebeom to sleep at night. It's now 5 am till now jinyoung was able to sleep at least 2-3 hours, his husband didn't really get up since he is already tired from work.

“Jaebeom!! get up I'm really tired I haven't slept probably I can't move my muscles”

“Jinyoungie plz you go”

“Jaebeom better you get up”

“But I wanna sleep~”

“I wanna too, now get up it's your turn”

“There was no turns from the first place”

“JAEBEOM!” shouted. Since the crying of his son won't help with the argument with his husband.

Jaebeom felt his life is in danger he got up quickly and went to his son.

Jinyoung stared at his husband and son. He met Jaebeom when he was 13 and as they grew up the feelings towards each other grows, when both became 16 Jaebeom confessed to jinyoung by his love to him, after that they started dating until they decided to get married at 20. And jinyoung got pregnant after just a few months from their marriage. The honeymoon did this job. They were more than happy to have a small family, Jaebeom promised to be a great father to their son and take care of them.

After half an hour jinyoung felt his husband beside him and pulled jinyoung into his embrace, they were cuddling in silence just their breaths are heard in the room until,

“what would happen to you if you just picked him up without an useless argument with my ass”

“If you were just in my place-”

“shut up” 

“okay”

“Im jinyoung”

“Hmm”

“Nothing I just like how it sounds like, much better than park” 

“Ouch!” jinyoung slapped him on his chest.

“I love you” jinyoung opened his eyes and looked up from where he is hugging his husband.

“I love you too” Jaebeom said and leaned to kiss him, a soft kiss which both of them closes their eyes and felt it.

Jinyoung placed his arms around Jaebeom and spoke while closing his eyes“You have a job, I'm gonna prepare the breakfast”. He pulled him closer and tightened his embrace, “yes, right but I don't wanna~~” “me too” they stayed like that for a brave minute, then jinyoung got up to prepare breakfast.

“Honey! The breakfast is done come and eat”

“Okay baby!”

Jaebeom came and sat, jinyoung was about to do the same but the other had another plans and rather than finding himself on the chair he was sitting on Jaebeom’s lap.

He put his arms around him, “ hmm, now how I'm supposed to eat Im Jaebeom?”

“I’m gonna feed you Im jinyoung” he pecked him then started eating and feeding jinyoung.

“I didn't know my wife looks that beautiful in the morning”

“Yeah yeah, husband you almost tell me that everyday, I'm just waiting when you'll gonna know” Jaebeom chuckled then get up from his lap, kissed him.

“Be careful, while driving!” said while waving to him.

After he closed the door he thought of the chance to clean the house before yugyeom wakes up. He was at the end of cleaning when he heard his son crying. He left what he was doing and went up.

“Aww gyeomie’s tooth heart” he then brought something from the stand which is like a little toy that by biting it, it helps the baby to lessen the pain. Yugyeom took it, jinyoung was about to make him sleep but remembered he still didn't eat yet, so he went down and opened the baby food, then started feeding him. Yugyeom was already sleepy since he also didn't sleep that much, so after he was done feeding him, yugyeom slept. He put him in his crib. 

He went down, turned on the tv and started watching cartoons. After 2 hours he felt done with watching tv so he turned off and took a nap.

He woke up at the time of lunch and went to the kitchen to cook something for himself since Jaebeom always arrives after lunch by 3 hours. So he ate and the rest placed it in the refrigerator for Jaebeom.

As he was playing with yugyeom he heard the roar of the vehicle which belongs to his husband. He holds yugyeom and made his way to the door, Jaebeom was about to put the keys but jinyoung has already opened. He was greeted by his babies. Jinyoung gets whatever he was holding from him then closed the door. Jaebeom immediately held his baby and started peppering kisses around his face.

“I missed you gyeomie”

“M-me too” yugyeom was able to speak only a few words, the first word he said it was ‘mom’ Jinyoung made him repeat it almost five times from the happiness when Jaebeom survived his son and chilled jinyoung on him.

“I missed the days when I got all this attention,” he said to himself out loud for Jaebeom to hear. 

“Wow, gyeomie your mother is jealous from you, you have to be proud. Fortunately someone came to share this love with you, and it's our beautiful yugie”

“Omg I can't believe what I'm hearing..” said it with fake hurt and surprise.

“I‘m gonna to heat up the lunch” He then continued playing with yugyeom.

“Done!”

“Give me the baby I have to change his diaper and when you are done of course come to the room” Jaebeom nodded and started eating.

He changed his diaper and sang for him in order to sleep. When he put him down, the door immediately opened.

Jinyoung went to him and threw himself on him. “I miss you so muchh”

“ Missed you too”

“Now go change your clothes and join me in the bed” 

After he was done he quickly went to the bed and snuggled to jinyoung, his back was pressed on his chest and he nuzzled his nose in jinyoung’s neck getting his scent which always adores,

“how was your day?”

“boring~” 

“You?”

“Same”

He then moved to kissing his neck lazily that made jinyoung shudder.

“It’s been a while since last time we did it”

“Did what”

“Sex”

jinyoung was caught off guard by the sudden talk, he doesn't mind at all, but he wasn't prepared.

“Mom will visit us on the weekend and take yugyeomie to spend time with him, we can do it, since I'm.. You know loud..”

“Really!”

“Yeah”

“Omg I can't waittt” Jinyoung started laughing at him putting his hand on his mouth and his wrinkles appeared. His laugh was his favorite song.

“Now sleep we gotta a long day”

“Love you”

“Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> All fluff in fluff. I'm not a person that likes everything to be happy and lovey-dovey, always like to be there a drama, but since they are only 22 and new wed it has to be this sweet -not everyday lol-  
> Hope you liked it! Have a nice day💕


End file.
